yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 017
"It's in the Cards, Part 1", known as "The One Who Sees All - Terrifying Fortuneteller Jin" in the Japanese version, is the seventeenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on August 1, 2011 and in the United States on April 1, 2012. Summary watches.]] Somewhere in Heartland, a blue-haired man is thrown backwards in a large, arena-like room filled with crystal balls on pillars. Before him stands a hooded man, whose eyes glow blue. The hooded man insists that his struggle is no use - the man's heart is something he can see as if it was in his own hands. The other man stares up at the hooded man's monster - a cylinder with a glowing red eye. Glowing with a dark aura, the hooded man implores the other to show him his own power - his "Number". The man curses, but Summons "Number 16: Shock Master" nonetheless. "Shock Master" streams forward, tearing up the ground, but stops as the red eye of the hooded man's monster glows. A scream is heard and the AR link is canceled. The man asks who the hooded man is and he introduces himself as Fortuno, claiming he is Kite Tenjo the Number Hunter's servant. The other man mumbles "Kite...", but Fortuno says he'll be the one to humbly receive his soul. Reaching out, Fortuno uses Photon Hand, taking the man's soul and aging him, while also granting Fortuno "Shock Master". Fortuno looks up to the upper echelons of the arena, where Kite sits in a throne, his eyes glowing blue. s.]] At Heartland Academy, Yuma yells "kattobingu" and jumps up, excited that he's not late today. Looking at his Deck, he believes he'll be able to use these new cards to get his revenge on Kite. "Zubaba Knight" is visible on the bottom of the Deck. Astral says nothing and Yuma asks why he's so gloomy. Astral responds that its good to be optimistic, but tells Yuma that the two of them are not the same. Yuma asks why he'd even say that - it should be obvious. Tori, Bronk and Caswell arrive. Yuma greets them "good morning", but Tori tells him its not morning and grabs him hand, pulling him along, insisting they must talk. Using a D-Pad, Yuma reads a newspaper article. Four pictures are included of people who were prematurely aged. Caswell says that Duelists has been assaulted a lot recently and Bronk adds that every victim had a "Number" card. Caswell wonders if Yuma has experienced anything similar. Yuma tosses the D-Pad back to Caswell and claims this is the first he'd heard of it. Perturbed, Tori asks him to tell the truth and asks if the "Numbers" aren't dangerous. Yuma relents that he knows nothing and then runs off, claiming he has to use the bathroom. Caswell and Bronk chase after him, while Tori mutters "...Yuma". Later, Yuma lies down on the water tower on the school's roof. Astral asks why he lied about the "Numbers". Yuma responds that it should be obvious and asks if he should really tell them what would happen if he loses to Kite, thinking back to the criminal from the mall. Astral mutters "Kite" and thinks back to the Duel himself. Yuma muses that Kite is hunting "Numbers" again and suggests they find him and take them all back. Astral insists that Kite can't be lured into a trap like that. Yuma believes Astral is afraid of Kite before adding that there is no way around it - they have to beat Kite if Astral is to collect the "Numbers" and recover his memories. Astral tells him to remember what will happen if they lose - Yuma will lose his soul and Astral will vanish from this world entirely. Yuma wonders when Astral became so faint-hearted. He looks around and sees Cathy on the ladder up to the tower, surprising him. She nervously greets him. Yuma says good-morning and Cathy blushes, glad Yuma remembered her. She asks who Kite is. In respond, Yuma claims he forgot to go to the bathroom last time he was there and runs off. Cathy wonders what they were talking about, muttering "Kite" and "Numbers". predicts the future.]] That night, Fortuno sits in his mansion in the room he Dueled in previously. He calls out to "Master Kite" and lays down the "Shock Master" card, claiming this is the new power of the "Numbers". As Kite chose him, Fortuno claims he'll humbly offer all he has to Kite. Still in his throne, Kite says nothing, his eyes glowing blue. Laying out a circle of cards, Fortuno flips over two of them - "Stray Lambs" and "Reaper of the Cards". He claims its clear to him - he can see the next stray lamb, or person who has "Numbers" approaching. A dark aura envelops Fortuno and and his eyes glow blue as he laughs and stares at another card - "Number 11: Big Eye". At school, Yuma runs from his friends again, claiming he has an errand to run after school for his grandmother. Tori bemoans the fact that he ran again, but Bronk tells her that he and Caswell have an idea. Later, they've explained it to her - the Super Secret Number Card Investigation Club. Bronk wants to spend time researching the power of the "Numbers" to help out Yuma. Caswell claims that they'll have to solve the mystery themselves if Yuma won't tell them. Flip pops out of a nearby tree and says that sounds interesting. He asks if he can join the club too. Bronk thinks its a good idea, since Flip was influenced by the "Numbers" before. Flip informs them he remembers nothing at all about that time, though, prompting everyone to fall over. Cathy arrives and asks if she might join too. Later, the five of them walk home and Cathy tells them that she saw Yuma talking to someone alone earlier. Tori says that must have been Astral and Bronk asks what she overheard. Cathy says that he was talking about someone named Kite and the "Numbers". Bronk wonders who Kite is, while Tori speculates that this "Kite" person could be connected to the incidents. Bronk suggests they search for some clues and Tori agrees, adding that this will be the first action of the club. advises Tori not to get involved with the "Numbers".]] Cathy goes to speak with her cats, while also thinking that if she finds out something about the "Numbers", Yuma might notice her more. Caswell begins looking up information online, musing that he hates it when things don't fall in line with logic. Flip walks around with a magnifying glass, singing about the "Numbers" as he uncovers manholes and other objects for clues. Tori seems to have resorted to simply asking people she passes about "Numbers". Shark calls out to her, asking if she's looking into the "Numbers". Tori asks if he'll tell her what he knows. Shark insists that no one - not her or even him - should know about them in detail. Tori asks what he means and Shark advises her not to look into the matter any further before walking off. Later, the club meets back up and they all report that they found nothing. Flip arrives and claims he's found something - as such information can only be found on the flipside of things. He urges them to follow him. He leads them to Fortuno's mansion, claiming that the best fortune teller around lives here - and he has never been wrong. Flip insists he'll be able to tell them all about the "Numbers". Suddenly, the mansion's gates open and Fortuno walks towards them, mist swirling about. He says he was waiting for their arrival, claiming that fate was pulling the stray lambs to his mansion. He offers to teach them something with his powers. Fortuno leads the group through his mansion, past paintings and suits of armor and down a flight of stairs. They arrive in the room Fortuno had spoken with Kite in earlier. Fortuno says he can see it now - they are researching something. Tori wonders how he could know that. Fortuno insists that he knows all - the thing they are researching is very near. A purple orb of swirling energy manifests in his hands and he says the thing is very thin - it must be a card. The group gasps and he continues that it's a special sort of card. This card is a Duel Monsters card with great power. Finally, he determines its the "Numbers". Bronk says this is impossible - no one mentioned those cards to him. Caswell asks if there is a flipside to this. Flip angrily claims that something on the flip side already cannot have a flipside. Tori moves forward and asks Fortuno what the "Numbers" really are. Fortuno claims that they are wicked things that eat the hearts of their owners and wear away at their souls. Thinking back to the article on the recent attack victims who have aged so much, Tori wonders if Yuma's soul is truly in danger. Fortuno asks her who Yuma is. Her eyes glaze over in the lightand Tori says Yuma is her friend - and he might be doing something dangerous with the "Numbers". The orb dissipates and Fortuno thanks her for the information. He claims he'll make them into his scapegoats now and leaps backwards. The floor under Tori's feet breaks away and she comes out of her trance in time to scream. The floor under Bronk, Caswell and Flip also breaks, but Cathy jumps up from the rubble and manages to escape. Fortuno just laughs. through Cathy.]] Elsewhere, Yuma lies down in the grass, while Astral sighs. Yuma asks how many times Astral intends to sigh today. Astral's response is to sigh again. Yuma claims they'll be a penalty if he does it again. Cathy runs towards them yelling Yuma's name. Once she arrives, Yuma asks what's wrong. She begins to tell him, but stops. Fortuno then speaks through her, telling "the owner of a "Number" card" to listen. Yuma says "that voice...". Through Cathy, Fortuno introduces himself as the one who sees all - and Kite's servant. Taken aback, Astral says "Kite!". Fortuno claims he's taken Yuma's friends into custody - so Yuma must come to his mansion, where they will bet their "Numbers" on a Duel. He adds that his friends lives will be in danger otherwise. He releases his hold on Cathy, who falls forward into Yuma's arms. Cathy wakes up and asks what's going on. Yuma asks her to guide him to the mansion. Astral tells them to wait - its obviously a trap. Cathy was only allowed free in order to lure them to the mansion. Yuma asks how that matters - he has to save Tori and the others. He finishes by wondering if Astral is frightened. Astral wonders if Yuma can really win against Kite - they experienced his tactics and power in the previous Duel. There is still no guarantee they'll win. Yuma asks if Astral only Duels people has a one hundred percent chance of beating, then. Astral confirms this - he Duels in order to keep living. Challenging someone who might beat him is foolish. Yuma is annoyed, but Astral insists they have no choice but to give up on Yuma's friends. Yuma leaps forward and attempts to punch Astral, but falls through him and onto the ground instead. Getting back up, he says he understands Astral's intentions and tells him he won't rely on his powers anymore. Yuma runs off after Cathy. Somewhere, Yuma's friends are on a narrow platform overlooking a huge pool of lava. Tori tells everyone to be calm. Through a screen above them, they can see the room Fortuno had them in, though the floor has been repaired. Yuma rushes into the room yelling Tori's name. Tori mutters his name. Yuma looks up and can see his friends in their predicament through one of Fortuno's larger crystal balls. They yell for him, but he cannot hear them. Fortuno confronts him, welcoming him to his mansion. Yuma demands Fortuno free his friends. Fortuno says he will, but only if Yuma Duels him in the presence of his master, Kite. Gesturing upwards, Fortuno shows him that Kite sits in his throne above them. Astral stares up at him in horror, but Kite says nothing. Fortuno vows to Kite that he'll take this person's "Number" and offer it to him. Fortuno wonders if Yuma will grant him the honor of hunting his "Number". Yuma says they'll Duel and reaffirms that he'll save his friends for sure. Both players set their D-Pads and Duel Gazers. of "Orange Shaman".]] Fortuno takes the first turn and Normal Summons "Orange Shaman". Astral wonders what he's doing with a monster that has 0 ATK, but Fortuno simply Sets a card to end his turn. Yuma draws. He Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" and reminds Fortuno that he'll take great damage if his attack hits. Fortuno activates the effect of "Orange Shaman" as his opponent Summoned an Effect Monster. This lets him Special Summon a "Shaman" monster from his hand. "Orange Shaman" dances around, flames spreading outward, and Fortuno Special Summons "Red Shaman". Astral muses that its another monster with 0 ATK and urges Yuma to be careful. Yuma asks what he means - this is a great opportunity to inflict damage. Yuma orders "Gogogo Golem" to attack, but Fortuno activates his face-down "Dance of the Guardian". He explains that this lets him target and reveal a card in Yuma's hand. If the card is a monster, the attack is negated. Fortuno claims he can see everything. Yuma says that's impossible, while Cathy urges him to be careful. Fortuno states that Yuma's hand has five cards - and only one of them is a monster. He's correct, as Yuma's hand contains "Bye Bye Damage", "Nitwit Outwit", "Voltage Summon", "Gagaga Magician" and "Xyz Weight". He says the monster is the second from the right. Yuma's eyes widen as the attack rebounds of a shield fired from "Dance of the Guardian". Fortuno reveals that Yuma must now send the targeted monster to the Graveyard and that this also lets Fortuno draw a card. Yuma can't believe "Gagaga Magician" was sent to the Graveyard and wonders if Fortuno can really see his hand. Astral is horrified to see the only monster in their hand sent to the Graveyard and wonders if Fortuno truly has the same powers as Kite. Astral glances up at Kite and recoils. Yuma curses, but Astral tells him to use the Trap Card in his hand to protect himself. Yuma determines he has no other choice and Sets a card, ending his turn. " prevents Yuma from using Trap Cards.]] Fortuno draws. He activates "Shaman Call", explaining that while he controls two Spellcaster-Type monsters with 0 ATK, this card will let him Summon a "Shaman" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons "Green Shaman". Yuma yells "what!?", but Astral determines why he kept Summoning 0 ATK monsters. Fortuno urges Yuma to witness the great power of the "Numbers" and overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Shock Master" in Attack Position. Yuma mutters "that's his "Number". Fortuno activates the effect of "Shock Master", detaching an Overlay Unit to declare a type of card. That card type cannot be played by either player until the end of Yuma's next turn. Claiming he can see Yuma's cards, Fortuno declares Trap Card. Yuma yells "it can't be", but the lights from the eyes of "Shock Master" illuminate the Set card as "Bye Bye Damage", before "Shock Master" fires a glowing needle through the card. Fortuno tells him he's lost all chances of evading the attack now. He orders "Shock Master" to attack "Gogogo Golem", who is destroyed as Yuma is thrown backwards and his LP drop to 3500. At the same time, some of the pillar his friends are standing on cracks and falls away. Tori screams and moves backwards, grabbing onto Bronk to steady herself. Fortuno specifies that his friends' lives are tied to his LP - if Yuma loses, the whole pillar will vanish and they will "cry" inside the lava. Fortuno asks that Yuma prostrate himself before his power and that of "Master Kite". Astral glances up at Kite and thinks back to final attack "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" nearly dealt them. Astral says he understands now - he is afraid of Kite. Featured Duels Fortuno vs. Number 16's holder " is Summoned.]] Duel is shown from an unspecified turn. Fortuno controls "Number 11: Big Eye" ( 7/2600/2000), while Number 16's holder controls no cards. Number 16's holder's turn Number 16's holder Xyz Summons "Number 16: Shock Master" ( 4/2300/1600, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. "Shock Master" attacks, but Number 16's holder loses through unknown means. Yuma Tsukumo vs. Fortuno vs. Fortuno.]] Turn 1: Fortuno Fortuno draws. He then Normal Summons "Orange Shaman" ( 4/0/0) and Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Gogogo Golem" ( 4/1800/1500) in Attack Position. As his opponent Summoned an Effect Monster, Fortuno activates the effect of "Orange Shaman" to Special Summon "Red Shaman" ( 4/0/0) in Attack Position (as it's a "Shaman" monster). "Gogogo Golem" attacks one of the "Shamans", but Fortuno activates his face-down "Dance of the Guardian" to target a card in Yuma's hand and reveal it. If it is a monster, the attack will be negated, the target will be sent to the Graveyard and Fortuno will draw a card. Otherwise, the attack will continue. Yuma's hand contains "Bye Bye Damage", "Nitwit Outwit", "Voltage Summon", "Gagaga Magician" and "Xyz Weight". Fortuno targets and reveals "Gagaga Magician", so the attack of "Gogogo Golem" is negated, "Gagaga Magician" is sent to the Graveyard and Fortuno draws a card. Yuma Sets a card ("Bye Bye Damage"). Turn 3: Fortuno Fortuno draws "Shaman Call" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Green Shaman" ( 4/0/0) in Attack Position (as he controls two or more Spellcaster-Type monsters with 0 ATK and the summoned monster is a "Shaman" monster). Fortuno overlays "Orange Shaman", "Red Shaman" and "Green Shaman" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 16: Shock Master" ( 4/2300/1600, ORU: 3) in Attack Position. Fortuno then activates the effect of "Shock Master" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Shock Master": 3 → 2 ORU)Although not shown, the detached Overlay Unit was "Red Shaman" as revealed when Yuma detaches the remaining Overlay Units of "Number 16: Shock Master" in the next episode. and declare Trap Card for the effect of "Shock Master" in order to negate the effects of cards of the declared type in Yuma's possession to be negated until Yuma's next End Phase. "Shock Master" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem" (Yuma: 4000 → 3500 LP). Duel concludes next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes